L'Avarice possédé
by Ichihara
Summary: Greed rencontre un homme qui ne semble pas avoir envie de se faire dominer. Cadeau à Mary
1. Rencontre d'une nuit

**Cadeau pour Mary, j'ignore si je t'en ferais une suite XD t'as vu, ça reste super gentil là.**

**Attention, Garoo n'est pas à vendre, ni Kalyan. Limite on peut vous payer pour que vous puissiez les emporter, mais ce sera à vos risques et périls**

* * *

Greed marchait dans l'une de ces sombres rues crasseuses de Dublith à la recherche de Kimblee. L'alchimiste amant d'une nuit avait encore disparu, au grand déplaisir de l'homonculus de l'avidité. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, il shoota dans un caillou, déversant sa rage sur l'innocent petit bout de pierre. Il n'aimait pas que ce qui lui appartienne foute le camp, et Kimblee allait le sentir à son retour !

Un bruit sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil de longs cheveux bruns, et une silhouette frêle qui s'éloignait, couverte de sang. Il pesta en courant après l'homme, se demandant vaguement pourquoi l'alchimiste avait détaché ses cheveux alors qu'il détestait ça.

- Eh, Kimblee !

L'homme s'arrêta brusquement, sans pour autant se retourner. Greed ralentit le pas jusqu'à stopper totalement lorsqu'il vit le sabre dans la main de l'homme. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Jamais il n'avait vu Kimblee se servir d'une arme, encore moins d'un sabre.

- Vous êtes qui vous ?

L'homonculus se tourna lentement vers la voix ironique qui venait de l'ombre. Un homme s'avança dans la lumière de la lune, dévoilant des cheveux d'un rouge sang coupés courts et des yeux oranges pétillant. Il était grand, de la même taille que Greed, et avait la même carrure. Il était beau, remarqua immédiatement le non humain en souriant intérieurement. Et surtout, il lui faisait penser à lui.

- Hey Kaly, je crois que monsieur t'a pris pour sa copine, dit l'homme aux cheveux rouges à son compère qui se retourna vivement, les yeux brillants de rage.

En voyant l'être qui se tenait devant lui, Greed en eut carrément le souffle coupé. Sa longue expérience avec les androgynes lui avait appris à en reconnaître un lorsqu'il en voyait un, mais cet homme… Il n'avait rien à voir avec Envy. Il avait tout d'une femme magnifique que tout homme rêverait d'avoir dans son lit au moins une fois dans sa vie, si on exceptait le sang qui tâchait ses vêtements et son visage. Son visage fin et délicat, ses yeux chacun d'une couleur différente, ses longs cheveux bruns qui cascadait harmonieusement sur ses épaules, sa carrure frêle… Et pourtant, il lui faisait penser à Kimblee.

- Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire, enfoiré… grogna l'androgyne à son compagnon en collant la pointe du sabre contre sa gorge.

- T'emballes pas mon petit Kalyan ! Tu sais que ça me donne carrément envie de te sauter dessus.

Ok, alors là, il fallait qu'on montre à Greed où se cachait la caméra invisible ! Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, et il découvrit avec surprise Kimblee à ses côtés, qui dévisageait les deux hommes.

- Tu me cherchais peut être ? demanda tranquillement l'humain.

L'homonculus en oublia les deux drôles d'énergumènes en face d'eux pour saisir l'alchimiste par les pans de sa veste.

- Je T'INTERDIS de quitter le bar sans m'en avoir parlé !

- Calmos chéri, ricana l'alchimiste en se dégageant. J'étais juste parti me défouler un peu

- Parce qu'on ne s'amuse pas bien tous les deux ?

L'homonculus avait juste susurré ces mots, tout en posant son index sous le menton de l'alchimiste. Il ne remarqua la tête étonnée que faisait l'androgyne à côté. Son compagnon aux cheveux rouge lui le vit tout de suite et posa son bras sur son épaule en pointant le couple du doigt.

- J't'explique, Kalyan. Oui ce sont deux hommes qui couchent ensemble. Si tu veux mon avis, le grand joue l'homme et le petit la femme. Si après tu comprends pas, par contre je ne ferais pas de démonstration !

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Kimblee, qui se tourna brusquement vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges en joignant ses mains dans un élan de rage.

- Qui t'es toi connard ?!

L'homme aux cheveux rouge sourit largement, avant de s'incliner devant Kimblee et Greed en une révérence tout à fait moqueuse.

- Garoo. Rien à voir avec le loup, on me l'a déjà fait mille fois cette blague débile, merci.

- T'as une trop grande gueule en tout cas, gronda l'alchimiste les yeux brillants.

Il voulut s'avancer, mais Kalyan s'interposa entre lui et sa victime, le sabre levé. Il adressa un regard méprisant à l'alchimiste avant de lui lancer en pleine tête

- T'as qu'à assumer tes choix sexuels, pauvre cloche.

Greed siffla d'admiration. L'androgyne avait la réplique facile, même s'il se doutait que ça n'allait pas durer. Il attendit patiemment l'explosion imminente qui aurait du suivre, mais… mais rien. Au contraire, il vit son alchimiste sourire froidement avant de répondre sur le même ton.

- Je suppose que t'as pas de problème vu que ta gueule toi. C'est lequel le mieux, l'homme ou la femme ?

L'androgyne vira progressivement au rouge, de colère.

- C'EST LA FEMMELETTE QUI OSE ME DIRE CA ?!

- MOI AU MOINS J'AI L'AIR D'UN HOMME !

- Et c'est reparti, soupira l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Il se tourna vers Greed et sourit, avant de lui proposer d'aller boire un verre en sa compagnie, « le temps que les deux excités se calment ou finissent par se sauter dessus, au choix ». Les deux hommes fuirent donc pour éviter de se faire tuer.

* * *

Dans un bar sordide, accoudés au bar, deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard, chacun un sourire aux lèvres. Dolchatte s'était rapproché de Martel, la main crispée sur son sabre, et murmura à l'oreille de son amie

- Tu le trouves pas bizarre, le nouvel « ami » de monsieur Greed ?

La chimère serpent acquiesça lentement, tentant de réprimer un frisson de peur. Leur instinct animal leur soufflait de s'éloigner de l'homme aux cheveux rouges le plus possible. Pourtant celui-ci ne semblait que discuter gentiment avec leur patron.

- Donc tu viens pas d'ici ? demanda Greed sourcil haussé.

Garoo se saisit de son verre et en contempla le fond, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Il finit par répondre d'un simple hochement de tête. Greed se pencha vers l'homme et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Et d'où tu viens alors ?

Il voulait tant de choses en cet instant précis : tout savoir de cet homme, découvrir ses secrets, en faire l'un de ses hommes de main… Pourtant, il sentait qu'avec lui, son avidité risquait de ne jamais être assouvi. Garoo releva légèrement la tête, plongeant ses yeux orange dans le regard mauve de l'homonculus avant de sourire.

- D'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar, ça va dépendre du point de vue.

Greed éclata de rire en se reculant. Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos du jeune homme et ordonna qu'on lui resserve un verre. Garoo lança un regard en coin à l'homonculus, toujours en souriant.

- Mais toi-même, tu viens d'où ? J'ai comme le sentiment que tu n'es pas humain…

- Gagné, répondit l'homonculus amusé en lui montrant son tatouage. Je suis au dessus des humains. Mais contrairement à ce que tu crois, je viens bien de Dublith. Le Dublith d'il y a deux siècles, mais quand même.

Il guetta le visage de son invité, cherchant à y déceler une quelconque expression de surprise, mais celui-ci restait impassible. Comme si cela lui semblait normal. Garoo finit par jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur et se releva.

- C'est pas tout, mais va falloir qu'on se bouge un peu. C'était bien sympa en tout cas.

Il voulut partir vers la porte, mais une main lui saisit le bras et le força à se retourner pour tomber nez à nez avec un Greed souriant.

- Ici, c'est moi qui décide quand les gens s'en vont. Et tu m'intéresses.

Un silence plombant envahit le bar. Les chimères s'écartèrent par prudence, le barman ramassa vite fait verres et bouteilles avant de se cacher derrière son comptoir, et les filles sortirent presque sans piailler. Garoo avait baissé les yeux sur la main qui le retenait. Il finit par poser sa propre main dessus et força Greed à le lâcher, sans effort. Surpris, l'homonculus mit quelques secondes à réagir, avant de l'attraper de nouveau d'une main de carbone cette fois ci.

- T'as pas très bien compris on dirait… murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Une nouvelle fois, Garoo lui saisit la main et le força à lâcher. Mais au lieu de se détourner, comme s'y attendait l'homonculus, il glissa sa seconde main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui.

- Je crains que tu ne te sois trompé de personne, mon très cher Greed…

L'homonculus n'eut pas le temps de protester que les lèvres de Garoo se posaient doucement sur les siennes. Il en fut agréablement surpris, peu habitué aux élans de tendresse et à ne pas être le maître de la situation. Il posa ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon et se colla un peu plus à lui, pour intensifier leur baiser.

Garoo finit par se séparer de Greed, presque avec regret. L'homonculus ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter cette fois ci. Il avait eu par ce baiser la promesse que l'homme reviendrait.


	2. L'attente

**J'ai continué, et j'ai même pas honte! **

* * *

Le Devil's Nest était un bar étrange, ouvert pratiquement 24h/24 sauf quatre cinq heures durant la nuit pour permettre à ses occupants de dormir un peu. En fonction de l'heure à laquelle vous arriviez, vous pouviez tomber sur Dolchatte jouant au poker avec Roa et Martel, ou sur Bido poursuivi par Uruchi pour avoir osé piquer son quatre heure. Si vous passiez plus tard dans la soirée, il y avait de grandes chances pour que vous tombiez sur Kimblee rentrant couvert de sang, ou propre mais qui allait bientôt être couvert de votre sang. Encore un peu plus tard, vous risquiez de tomber sur deux psychopathes dans une situation plutôt compromettante. Mais cette nuit, tout ne se déroula pas comme ils en avaient l'habitude…

Kimblee entra dans le bar après sa balade quotidienne, couvert de sang. Il se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers le couloir des chambres, bien décidé à prendre une bonne douche, lorsqu'un bras se plaça en travers de son chemin. En remontant le long de ce bras, il aperçut une épaule musclé rattaché à un torse plutôt pas mal, et une tête posée par-dessus, une tête aux cheveux noirs coiffés en brosse et qui cachait ses yeux grâce à de petites lunettes de soleil rondes. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'alchimiste, vite scellées par celles de l'homonculus.

- On arrête tout.

Kimblee mit quelques secondes à réagir, encaissant à la fois l'information du baiser et de ces quelques mots murmurés à son oreille tout de suite après. Il haussa un sourcil et lança un regard perplexe à Greed qui souriait.

- T'es pas d'une grande logique là.

Disant cela, il s'approcha pour embrasser l'homonculus à son tour, qui ne le repoussa pas. De plus en plus décontenancé, l'alchimiste se recula de quelques pas et détailla son amant de pied en cap.

- Quoi, ils t'ont ôté le peu de cervelle qui te restait ? Les salauds…

Greed sourit à la vanne lancée par Kimblee, puis lui fit signe de prendre place dans un des canapés. L'humain s'assit, bras croisés, et attendit avec un sourire moqueur l'explication de tout ce cirque.

- Ca fait cinq jours, et il n'est pas revenu.

- Qui ça « il » ? le reprit Kimblee perplexe.

L'homonculus lui lança un regard appuyé. L'alchimiste sourit, se calant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil alors qu'il répliquait d'un ton moqueur.

- Ah… Lui, le type aux cheveux rouges. Il t'intrigue pas vrai ? T'as aussi envie de le posséder celui là ?

Il fut surpris d'entendre l'homonculus soupirer avant de répondre

- C'est pas aussi simple… C'est lui qui m'a embrassé le premier… Il a glissé sa main derrière ma nuque ! Il m'a attiré à lui et…

- Attends là… C'est lui qui t'a embrassé ?!

Kimblee n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il puisse être choqué. Même après avoir découvert l'existence de la pierre philosophale ou des homonculus, il n'avait pas sourcillé. Mais que l'homonculus le plus avide et le plus possessif se soit fait embrassé… Il finit par se ressaisir et souffla avec un sourire.

- Ca risque de poser des problèmes au lit ça mon grand tu sais ?

- Comme si ça me préoccupait ça pour l'instant ! protesta Greed avec force.

Mais sous le regard moqueur de son compagnon, il fut bien obligé d'acquiescer.

- Oui je sais, ça serait pas simple. Mais lorsqu'il m'a embrassé… Je me suis dis que c'était pas si mal pour une fois… de pas être celui qui prend l'initiative.

- Tu m'étonnes que t'as trouvé ça pas mal ! s'exclama Kimblee en souriant d'un air cruel. T'as trouvé aussi pervers que toi et ça a l'air de te plaire.

Greed sourit à son tour et posa ses bras sur le dossier du canapé dans lequel il était assis. Kimblee s'était penché vers lui, pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre ce qu'il allait désormais dire.

- Mais tu crois qu'il ne vient pas parce qu'on passe nos nuits ensemble c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu veux qu'on arrête tout ?

- Non Kim… c'est juste que je t'ai eu, et ça me suffit, répondit l'homonculus en regardant l'humain par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est plus de toi que j'ai envie.

L'alchimiste leva les yeux au ciel, puis se releva pour se diriger de nouveau vers les chambres, sans un mot. Greed ne chercha pas à le retenir. De toute façon ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés, pour Kimblee ça n'avait été qu'un moyen de passer le temps et il le savait. Son regard se porta sur la porte d'entrée du bar, et il resta là à la fixer jusqu'à ce que l'heure de fermeture ne soit annoncé.

Le lendemain, le même rituel se mit en place. Dès l'ouverture, Greed s'installa dans le canapé faisant face à la porte et resta à la fixer sans bouger, sans même respirer. Pour le jeu, Kimblee s'amusa à s'asseoir à ses côtés, à lui prendre doucement la main pour finir par lui exploser les doigts. L'homonculus lui rendait son sourire cruel, sans un mot, puis repartait à son observation. Et les jours passaient, sans qu'aucun changement ne survienne. Au bout de deux semaines, même les chimères commençaient à s'inquiéter de l'état de leur patron. Deux émissaires furent envoyés aux nouvelles, désignés par la majorité. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension et des malédictions pour ses compagnons plein la tête que Dolchatte prit place en face de Greed, accompagné de Roa pour l'aider. Autant dire qu'il se retrouvait seul face à l'homonculus. La chimère se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, puis tenta d'aborder son patron.

- Hum… Monsieur Greed ?

- Oui Dolchatte ?

L'homonculus n'avait même pas tourné la tête pour lui répondre, mais au moins il lui avait répondu. Un bon point. La chimère s'autorisa donc à continuer.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Ca se passe.

Dolchatte était assez décontenancé par son attitude décontractée alors qu'il semblait toujours sur le qui vive depuis ces derniers jours. Il lança un regard à Roa, mais renonça bien vite à recevoir de l'aide de sa part.

- Est-ce que vous désirez quelque cho…

Il fut coupé par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Se retournant pour jeter un coup d'œil, il vit un homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux oranges s'engouffrer dans le bar et se jeter derrière le comptoir. A peine l'homme avait il posé un pied dans la salle que Greed s'était levé, faisant sursauter Dol'. Seul Kimblee adossé en mur ne parut pas franchement surpris.

L'homonculus se dirigea directement vers le comptoir et frappa deux coups sur le bois. Une tête surgit alors, tel un diable hors de sa boite, et il croisa ces yeux oranges dont il avait tant rêvé.

- Il est parti ?

Greed haussa un sourcil, perplexe, puis suivit le regard de Garoo et vit qu'il observait la porte.

- Ah bon bah il m'a pas vu entrer. Cool !

- Qui ça ? demanda enfin Greed d'une voix calme mais bouillant intérieurement. Kalyan ?

Garoo contourna le comptoir et se prit un siège. Il se prit un verre, puis répondit avec un sourire.

- Nan, un autre. Enfin peu importe. Comment ça va toi, la forme ?

Greed se prit un siège à son tour et se mit à bavarder avec Garoo comme avec un vieil ami. Il oublia les deux longues semaines d'attente, il oublia la rancœur qu'il avait pu éprouver en passant ses journées avachi dans le canapé à attendre le retour de cet homme qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il en oublia la présence de ses hommes autour d'eux, de Kimblee qui riait, de Dolchatte qui se servait un grand verre de vodka pur, de Martel qui rattrapait son ami devenu tout à coup rouge brique. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, et cette envie se tenait enfin là, devant lui.

- Oula, mais t'as vu l'heure ? Faut que je taille la route moi !

Garoo se releva brusquement de son siège, arrachant l'homonculus à sa contemplation de l'homme en chemise entrouverte qui laissait apercevoir ma foi un corps fort intéressant. L'homonculus grogna, ne cachant pas la frustration qui l'animait. Sa main vint attraper le bras de l'homme, comme à leur première rencontre. Garoo lui lança un regard surpris, mais Greed ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester ou de rire.

- Tu vas encore te casser pendant deux semaines ? C'est pas très gentil ça, mon petit Garoo.

L'utilisation du possessif devant son nom fit sourire le concerné.

- Oh je te manquerai tant que ça, mon petit Greed ? répliqua t il, les yeux brillants.

L'homonculus laissa échapper un nouveau grognement, vite étouffé par des lèvres qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Gourmand, il posa ses mains dans le dos de l'homme, juste au creux de ses reins, pour savourer le baiser qui lui était offert.

Pour les chimères et même Kimblee, cette vision fut un choc. Leur patron qui se faisait embrasser, par un type aussi grand que lui et presque aussi musclé. Ledit type musclé qui glissa même la main sous la veste à col de fourrure du patron tout en le collant contre le comptoir, dominant complètement l'Avidité. Et surtout l'Avidité qui ne faisait rien pour inverser la tendance. Etrangement, il y eut plus d'un évanouissement ce soir là, jusqu'à ce que Garoo se décide enfin à abandonner Greed essoufflé.

- Que dirais tu de demain pour poursuivre ce qu'on a commencé ? Murmura l'homme à la chevelure de feu avec un sourire explicite aux lèvres.

- Et pourquoi attendre demain ? Répliqua l'homonculus en retour.

Mais déjà Garoo se dirigeait vers la sortie. Une main sur la poignée, il lança un dernier regard à Greed accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

- Faut jamais trop précipiter les choses, tout en serait gâché…

Et sans attendre de réponse, il disparut dans la nuit noire.

* * *

**Ichihara:** - Booon... tout ça laisse présager une scène yaoiste entre deux protagonistes que je ne citerai pas...

**Kimblee:** - On s'en fout tant que c'est pas moi.

**Garoo**: - Tu veux des conseils pour l'écrire?

**Ichihara:** - Kss, dehors vous deux! Et le rating, vous y pensez au rating?!

**Greed:** - T'es déjà en T! Et puis un rating se change. par contre, je vais vraiment être le dominé de l'histoire?! Je suis pas d'accord là, moi je VEUX...!

**Garoo** _°embrasse Greed pour étouffer sa plainte°_

**Ichihara:** - ... Y m'font honte. Surtout toi Garoo. Bon alors, est ce que ça va virer en M? En gentil M? Mary, help! Et ceux qui veulent donner leur avis sont aussi les bienvenus ... Mais je serais vous, je fuirai. Si si.


	3. Première nuit

Assis à une table dans le fond de la salle, masqué par l'ombre du mur, Kimblee observait Greed au bar. L'homonculus faisait preuve d'une rare nervosité, ne cessant de se lever de son siège remettre un peu d'ordre à sa tenue avant de se rassoir, sa main enserrant le verre qu'il ne buvait pas. _Une vraie collégienne_, se surprit à penser l'alchimiste écarlate, à la fois jaloux et amusé par la situation. Jamais l'homonculus n'avait montré le moindre signe d'anxiété avec lui, et pourtant il se savait sacrément psychopathe.

Contrairement à Greed, Kimblee n'hésita pas à vider consciencieusement la bouteille devant lui, attendant que l'après-midi passe. S'il devinait juste, et il était sûr de ne pas se tromper, l'homme répondant au nom de Garoo ne serait pas là avant le soir. Et peut-être même ne se montrerait-il carrément pas…

* * *

19h sonnait juste à l'horloge quand Kimblee se leva enfin, s'approchant de l'homonculus qui gardait son regard fixé sur l'entrée. Sa main s'égara dans la fourrure de la veste qu'il portait, remontant lentement vers les cheveux dressés, tandis que ses lèvres venaient se poser sur son oreille.

- Je suis pas d'humeur à ça.

Un peu vexé par la réponse rapide, Kimblee continua son petit manège, glissant dans son cou pour mordiller la peau nue. Un léger frisson échappa à Greed, qui finit par tourner la tête vers l'alchimiste.

- C'est quoi ton problème maintenant, t'es en manque ?

- Toi aussi j'te signale, répliqua Kimblee en lui offrant son fameux sourire cruel. Tu crois que ce mec va venir pour tes beaux yeux ? Tu fais pas le poids à côté de l'androgyne de l'autre fois.

- Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, grogna l'homonculus en reportant son regard sur la porte.

Et pourtant il doutait, et Kimblee le savait. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison que sa main descendit lentement le long du torse de son ancien amant.

- Ca te ressemble pas de te réserver à un seul mec, aussi… dominant qu'il puisse être avec toi. Si on allait l'attendre dans ta chambre, ton copain ?

- Bah voyons, il a fallu que je me batte pour te foutre dans mon lit, et maintenant tu es prêt à y sauter de toi-même ? Je l'ai dit et je le répète, Zolf… Une fois que j'ai obtenu ce que je désire, je m'en désintéresse.

Pour bien appuyer ses dires, Greed avait attrapé l'alchimiste par la nuque pour l'immobiliser alors que ses yeux se plongeaient dans le regard doré de l'humain. Ses doigts se resserrèrent lentement sur la peau, arrachant une grimace à Kimblee. L'homonculus pouvait le broyer d'un seul coup et il le lui prouvait une nouvelle fois. Mais jamais auparavant il n'avait ployé devant les ordres.

- Pourtant je croyais que je t'appartenais, Greed…

Greed fronça les sourcils. La lueur qui animait les yeux du psychopathe ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Valait-il mieux le tuer là maintenant, avant que…

- Roh mais on s'amuse sans moi ? C'est pas gentil ça !

Un bras musclé vint se glisser autour des épaules de l'homonculus, et un index inquisiteur cogna doucement sur sa joue par jeu. Surpris, il en relâcha l'humain qui affichait désormais un visage haineux, le regard fixé sur un Garoo hilare. L'homme aux cheveux rouges lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Pas mal, mais pas aussi effrayant que Kalyan. Y a du boulot encore… Mais pour l'effort, je mettrais un 12/20 au « je peux te tuer d'un simple regard ».

- C'est ce que tu lui dis tous les matins quand il se réveille après une soirée à se faire… commença l'alchimiste avant de s'interrompre, un poignard contre la gorge.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis là.

Si Garoo avait parlé d'une voix calme et mesurée, sa colère était presque palpable. La main qui tenait le poignard ne tremblait pas néanmoins, et il semblait évident pour tous qu'il pouvait égorger Kimblee d'un geste et que ce dernier n'aurait pas le temps de pousser un seul cri. Mais il était également évident que l'humain était le roi de la provocation.

- Quoi t'es prude toi ? Après être pratiquement monté sur le patron contre le bar hier ? Bah j'aurais pas cru.

Greed abattit sa main sur son front, désespéré par la bêtise de l'alchimiste. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, qui étaient les amants de Garoo ? Et puis d'ailleurs il n'avait pas franchement envie de savoir lui.

Garoo sourit froidement, sa lame entaillant légèrement la gorge de Zolf.

- Kalyan n'est pas mon amant, ok ? C'est mon meilleur ami, et j'aime le taquiner, mais il n'est en aucun cas gay. Et si tu ouvres encore ta gueule, je retapisse le bar avec ton sang.

La menace fut suffisamment prise au sérieux par l'alchimiste qui trouva plus prudent de serrer les lèvres, au grand soulagement de Greed. Il avait passé la matinée à nettoyer la fourrure de son col, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle soit salopée avant la soirée qui se promettait d'être mémorable.

Voyant que l'humain ne comptait pas donner dans la surenchère, Garoo rangea son arme avant de forcer Greed à tourner la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser passionnément. Surpris mais pas mécontent, l'homonculus répondit au baiser avec avidité, griffant de ses doigts de carbone la nuque de l'homme aux cheveux rouge.

- Eh aïe ! T'es fâché ou quoi ?

- Tu as abimé une de mes possessions et tu m'as fait attendre, répliqua Greed en souriant. Ca méritait une punition.

- Roh le méchant… Tu sais que je pourrais avoir une forte envie de me venger ?

Se disant, Garoo avait de nouveau bloqué Greed contre le bar, ses mains de part et d'autre de l'homonculus. Oublié le Kimblee et ses tentatives de provocation. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Et ça allait commencer à devenir gênant.

Une main se posa sur le bras de Garoo, l'arrachant à sa contemplation du torse musclé de Greed. Surpris, l'homme tourna vers Martel qui lui mit directement une clé dans la main.

- La clé de sa chambre, fermez derrière et ne venez pas nous faire de compte rendu, merci beaucoup !

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle, les chimères saluant l'intervention courageuse de leur collègue. Greed rit et se redressa, attrapant Garoo par le bras pour le trainer derrière lui. Il lui avait échappé par deux fois déjà, il ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de se dérober une troisième fois.

* * *

La porte était à peine fermée que Garoo attrapait déjà Greed entre ses bras pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser endiablé. Si l'homonculus tenta de renverser la tendance, il se sentit vite capituler lorsque son dos entra en contact avec le matelas. Les mains de l'homme aux cheveux rouges lui retiraient déjà sa veste pour n'avoir aucun obstacle entre ses doigts et l'objet de son désir. Ils l'exploraient sans retenue, jouant avec les abdos apparents, glissaient jusqu'à la ceinture avant de remonter le long des flancs, arrachant soupirs et autres manifestations de plaisir à leur propriétaire, conquis. Il ne protesta pas lorsque son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes, ni lorsque les mains de son amant s'approchèrent du dernier vêtement qui ne cachait rien de son désir. En revanche il se redressa pour retirer de force la chemise de Garoo, n'hésitant pas à la déchirer lorsqu'elle lui résista trop longtemps à son goût. Il se contenta d'un sourire lorsque l'homme protesta, avant de se rapprocher pour goûter sa peau de ses lèvres, glissant toujours plus bas alors que ses mains remontaient le long de son dos. Il fut récompensé par un gémissement et des doigts qui se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, ce qui l'encouragea à aller plus loin qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, pas même avec son cher Kimblee.

Garoo finit par le forcer à remonter pour pouvoir l'embrasser, ses mains posées sur sa taille. Lentement, il se glissa contre l'homonculus, se frayant un passage entre ses jambes frémissantes. Greed ne put s'empêcher de sourire en prévoyant ce qui allait forcément suivre, griffant le dos de son amant pour l'encourager à ne pas être trop doux.

* * *

Curieux de nature, Kimblee n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller écouter à la porte. Aucune chance qu'une chimère ne le surprenne, elles n'osaient jamais s'approcher de la porte de la chambre de leur boss quand elles le savaient en galante compagnie.

D'abord, il ne perçut que des soupirs, puis très vite la voix rauque de Garoo qui se perdait en gémissements de plaisir. Il crut que malgré tout, Greed avait fini par passer au dessus, comme toujours. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu le droit de mener, soumis à tous les caprices du non-humain – et ils étaient nombreux. Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue non plus trembla. Quelques gémissements accompagnés de grincements caractéristiques, puis des cris ? Kimblee fronça les sourcils, partagé entre la jalousie et la vexation. D'où cet inconnu arrivait-il à obtenir de l'Avidité ce que lui n'aurait jamais ? Et d'où il semblait aussi doué au pieu aussi, ce connard ?

Les bruits continuèrent longtemps, comme il aurait pu s'en douter. Garoo aimait jouer avec son amant, d'après ce qu'il comprit, et expérimenta bien des choses qui firent hurler Greed ou lui arrachèrent des gémissements de frustration. Mais ce qui marqua sans doute le plus Kimblee, c'était le pied d'enfer qu'il prenait avec l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Un sourire mesquin fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il finit par s'éloigner de la porte pour retourner à sa propre chambre, l'esprit empli de visions d'un Greed soumis et haletant sous les coups de rein dominateur d'un homme au physique de rêve.

* * *

_Mot de l'auteur : il est facile de céder à la tentation du yaoi, il est plus dur de tenter de rendre le tout sensuel et aguichant avec le moins de détails possibles. Et c'est surtout très très sadique. A voir si on gardera le rating plus tard !_


	4. Dispute

Greed ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il sentit une main glisser tendrement dans ses cheveux. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de se retrouver encore entier, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas Kimblee à ses côtés mais Garoo. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il levait les yeux vers son amant.

- Je n'imaginerai pas que tu serais aussi matinal, mon petit Garoo.

Le « petit » ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui provoqua un long frisson à l'homonculus couché sur ce corps chaud et vibrant.

- Bah tu peux parler ! Je pensais pourtant avoir été suffisamment bon pour que tu dormes jusqu'à midi. Je suis un peu déçu là !

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas humain, je récupère bien plus vite. Ce qui est un énorme avantage, on attendra beaucoup moins de temps que tu ne le pensais pour recommencer.

Se disant, il captura les lèvres de son amant pour le gratifier d'un baiser passionné, sa main descendant lentement le long de son ventre. Amant qui ne retint pas ses gémissements lorsque les doigts agiles de l'homonculus vinrent s'occuper une nouvelle fois d'une partie très sensible de son anatomie. Le petit-déjeuner allait devoir attendre.

* * *

10h sonna, et nul n'avait encore vu Greed. Connaissant les habitudes de l'homonculus, toujours le premier levé pour encaisser le premier client de la journée, plus d'une chimère s'en retrouva surprise. Seul l'alchimiste écarlate semblait comprendre la raison de cette absence, et cela le rendait furieux.

Les portes du bar s'ouvrirent alors sur une personne que peu avaient l'habitude de croiser dans ce genre d'endroit : une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain entra d'un pas décidé, avant de s'accouder au bar d'une manière très… virile.

- Eh toi, t'aurais pas vu un type qui s'appelle Garoo ?

Le barman sursauta en entendant la voix grave de la belle créature s'adresser à lui. Il bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles, provoquant un froncement de sourcils de la part de l'inconnue.

- Ton chéri est en train de se faire plaisir avec le patron, ma jolie.

Toutes les chimères présentes se tournèrent d'un bloc vers l'alchimiste écarlate, debout au milieu de la salle, qui fixait la femme d'un air goguenard. Celle-ci serra brusquement le poing, ce qui eut pour effet de faire craquer ses os. Elle darda un regard noir sur l'alchimiste, ce qui permit aux chimères de remarquer la cicatrice qui barrait son œil droit, couvert d'un voile blanc.

- T'as un problème toi. Je sais pas si t'es fou, suicidaire ou les deux, mais je vais te foutre ma lame en travers de la gorge pour te la faire fermer, ta gueule !

Et là, la réalité frappa tous les occupants du bar. La magnifique jeune femme était en réalité un magnifique jeune homme. Et un jeune homme dangereux en plus ! Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire peur à Kimblee. Ce dernier s'avança d'ailleurs mine de rien vers l'inconnu, peu inquiété par la menace.

- C'est marrant, ton copain aussi s'est énervé quand j'ai évoqué votre relation. Pourtant c'est évident qu'il te culbute, vu son caractère et vu ta gueule.

- De QUOI ?! Mais va falloir arrêter de prendre ton cas pour une généralité crevard ! Tout le monde se fait pas défoncer par le premier venu !

Kimblee tiqua, perdant son sourire.

- Mais je t'emmerde, c'est pas moi qui suis un travelo !

- Je suis ANDROGYNE, ok ? Je suis né comme ça, et ça fait pas de moi un putain de tordu pour autant ! Et si t'aimes soumettre ton cul au premier mec mieux gaulé que toi, moi c'est pas mon CAS !

C'était le mot de trop, pour l'alchimiste, qui frappa dans ses mains et se jeta sur son adversaire. Surpris, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver ni de comprendre le but de la manœuvre. Les paumes tatouées se posèrent sur son torse, lui coupant brutalement le souffle alors qu'une sensation de brûlure intense parcourait son corps. Son cœur s'affola, comme s'il devinait ce qui l'attendait. Toutes les chimères s'étaient jetées derrière les canapés pour se mettre à l'abri, préférant mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et la fureur du fou. Mais aucune explosion ne survint.

* * *

Lorsque ses mains s'étaient posées sur le torse de l'androgyne, Kimblee avait cru sentir sous ses doigts la forme de muscles bien dessinés. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il oublia d'exploser l'insolent, arrêtant la transmutation brutalement. Sa victime en eut néanmoins le souffle coupé, ce qui l'empêcha de repousser l'alchimiste. Ce dernier eut un sourire malsain, descendant mine de rien ses mains sur le ventre du jeune homme : plat et ferme, sans une once de graisse. Lui qui s'était attendu à un garçon fluet, il était plus qu'agréablement surpris. Et puis à l'observer de plus près, il était vraiment beau, avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux vairons dont un ne devait plus voir grand-chose.

Saisi d'une impulsion, Kimblee glissa un bras autour de la taille de l'androgyne, le ramenant brusquement contre lui. Un frisson d'extase le parcourut lorsque leurs corps entrèrent en contact, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Effectivement, Greed l'avait bien deviné la veille, il était en manque. Et pourtant ce n'était pas de l'homonculus dont il avait envie, à présent…

- Putain mais tu fous quoi toi ?!

Une main saisit l'alchimiste par le col de sa veste pour le tirer violemment en arrière. Surpris, il en lâcha sa victime, levant les yeux vers Garoo qui le tenait fermement, le visage déformé par la rage. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire narquois.

- T'as plus le monopole, moi aussi je veux m'amuser.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire qui le fit voler sur une table à quelques pas de là, sous les regards ahuris de Greed et de ses chimères.

- Eh Garoo, je te rappelle qu'il est à moi cet alchimiste ! Faut pas me l'abîmer !

Mais l'homme aux cheveux rouges ne l'écoutait plus, parti soutenir son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, sous le choc. Et en voyant son amant aussi inquiet pour l'androgyne, Greed ne put s'empêcher de se sentir horriblement jaloux. Il s'avança d'ailleurs vers eux, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi détaché que possible.

- Eh oh je te parle là.

- Et bah tu vas attendre deux minutes, grogna Garoo pour toute réponse.

Il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son ami, attrapant le sien pour le glisser autour de ses épaules afin de l'aider à tenir debout. L'androgyne semblait effectivement incapable de se déplacer seul, le corps tremblant et le regard hagard. L'homonculus fronça les sourcils, se penchant pour l'observer dans les yeux.

- Ne le touche pas !

Surpris par le cri de Garoo, Greed s'était éloigné d'un pas. Il sentit la colère monter en lui alors que son amant le dévisageait avec méfiance, comme s'il avait été une réelle menace pour son ami. Si ce n'était que son ami.

- Je n'allais rien lui faire, c'est bon !

- Il n'aime pas qu'on le colle de trop, répliqua Garoo sur un ton acerbe. Je le ramène.

Et ignorant désormais l'homonculus, il le contourna et se dirigea vers la sortie avec son ami.

Greed resta interdit un long moment. Comment osait-il l'ignorer, comment osait-il lui donner des ordres, à LUI, l'Avidité personnifiée ? Ses poings se serrèrent brusquement, se transformant en carbone sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et le rire de Kimblee qui résonna à ses oreilles fut très loin de le calmer.

- Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ne t'appartiendra jamais, Greed.

- Il sera à moi si je le DECIDE !

L'homonculus avait presque hurlé le dernier mot, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter tous les spectateurs de la scène. Mais il ne s'en souciait guerre, attrapant sa veste rapidement avant de courir dehors, à la poursuite de Garoo.

* * *

Une fois à l'air libre, Kalyan inspira profondément. Ses muscles se détendirent, la sensation de brûlure disparut, et il put enfin tenir debout sans aide. Garoo se tenait toujours à ses côtés, inquiet pour son ami, qui émit un râle en se saisissant de la bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendait avant de la vider d'une traite.

- Putain… Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais bordel ça fait mal !

- Ah c'est pour ça que tu allais pas bien ? T'avais mal ?

Mine de rien, l'homme aux cheveux rouges s'en trouva rassuré, à la surprise de l'androgyne.

- C'est moi ou t'as l'air content que j'ai eu mal ?!

- Nan mais j'ai cru que…laisse tomber tu veux ? soupira Garoo. Rentrons plutôt.

Kalyan lui lança un regard intrigué, mais n'insista pas. Il ne se doutait pas que Garoo avait craint que son ami n'ait été perturbé par l'agression physique et clairement connotée de Kimblee. Mais il arrivait heureusement que l'androgyne soit lent à la détente, et il n'avait clairement pas compris à quel danger il avait échappé.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers une ruelle sombre, Kalyan s'y engageant le premier . Garoo allait le suivre quand une main l'agrippa par l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner. Surpris, il se retrouva face à Greed qui le fusillait du regard.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas là ?

- Jeee… rentre chez moi ? répondit-il, laissé perplexe par la question.

- Avec lui, c'est ça ? C'est ton mec ?

Garoo le fixa un long moment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire ? Enfin la lumière se fit, et il leva les bras au ciel, catastrophé.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Est-ce que la notion d'ami vous est totalement inconnue, à toi et à l'autre abruti ?!

- Ne me prends pas pour un con… Il est beau, tu aimes les hommes… Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais rien tenté…

- Et bah si j'ai jamais rien tenté, répliqua Garoo en fronçant les sourcils. Il m'attire pas et ne m'attirera jamais.

- Alors pourquoi tu le protèges comme s'il n'en était pas capable lui-même ? Je l'ai vu ton pote, l'autre soir, couvert de sang. Et à mon avis c'était pas le sien !

L'homme à la chevelure rouge lâcha un profond soupir, se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Il n'arriverait jamais à faire entendre raison à Greed, parti comme c'était. Une solution s'imposa alors à lui, si évidente qu'il se traita mentalement d'imbécile pour ne pas y avoir songé avant. Attrapant l'homonculus par la taille, il le fit pivoter pour le plaquer brusquement au mur de la ruelle, glissant un genou entre ses jambes. Surpris dans un premier temps, Greed gémit rapidement, le pantalon devenu trop serré. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Garoo descendit dans son cou pour embrasser et mordiller la peau, provoquant de nouvelles manifestations de plaisir de la part de son amant.

- Bon Garoo tu viOH BORDEL ! MAIS PREVIENS AVANT MERDE !

Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier les caresses de Garoo, Greed les rouvrit en entendant la voix de Kalyan et découvrit que l'androgyne évitait clairement de les regarder, l'air passablement énervé. Mais loin d'être excité ou jaloux, comme il l'aurait cru.

- Quand t'auras fini avec Guignol, tu me préviendras hein. Moi je rentre ! Et t'as intérêt à te grouiller parce qu'il veut VRAIMENT qu'on y soit tous, à sa putain de réunion.

Et il partit sans plus se soucier d'eux, sous le regard ahuri de l'homonculus. Garoo releva la tête et rit devant son air hébété.

- T'as compris maintenant ? Kalyan n'est pas gay, même pas bi. Et surtout il a horreur qu'un homme le drague ou le touche. Et moi je suis là pour éviter que ça arrive. C'est pour ça que ton alchimiste là, la prochaine fois qu'il le touche, je lui arrache la tête. Avec ou sans ton consentement.

Sans attendre de réponse, il vint mordre la lèvre de Greed avant de s'éloigner en courant, disparaissant dans l'ombre.


End file.
